epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Four4/Graphic Rap Battles of Gaming Ep. 1 - Kirby vs Pac-Man
What with my previous series ending and my last day of school being today, I decided I needed something to keep me busy during summer. So here we go, a new series starring, you guessed it, video game characters! In the first episode, Kirby, the classic pink puffball from Dream Land, battles Pac-Man, the ghostbusting hero of Pac-Land, to see who's the better 8-Bit eater! Beat - Pac-Man starts at 0:10 Pac-Man: Time to Pac 'n Roll! Namco superstar reporting for duty Pac-in-Time to serve a new dish to this loony, fruity, groupie Turn your smile upside down, because you won't be happy after this My disses are bliss, you'll be dizzier than after Ribbon's kiss Call me a bully, because eating puffballs like you is a cinch to me Without Meta Knight's violent guidance you'd be an outcast to society The Pac-Maniac is running the show so start pac-ing up your things and go A fat fag like you hasn't got a chance to win; let alone come close when I own this! Pac-Man Jr.: Ooohhh! Pac-Man: You've only got a chance in your Land of Dreams, so it's time for baby to take a nap Your plot is about as good as my massive cherry craps! Pac-Man Jr. Oh snap! Pac-Man I've won a trophy wife, I'll end our strife, I'm living life! You're a slave So speak up, kid! That is, if you can find it in you to be brave! Kirby: A victory for Pac? Yeah right, I call hax You could never beat me, poyo! And believe me, that's a fact You gobble up everything in sight, no shame, you're the only one to blame For your bad games! If only your fame were deserved; you should be ashamed While you go golfin', racin', it's the star system I be savin' I don't need so many crossovers to get the point across; I'm amazin' You're not tough, you're not courageous, There's so many games in your series, it's outrageous A cheese wheel against the galaxy's savior? Now that's dangerous! Pac-Man: Pac is Back for another Pac Attack, you dumb hack You've been Inhaling so much, must've puffed up some crack I eat villains for a living, so this is an afternoon snack I'm perfectly suited for smashing; smack, whack, thwack! Time for the orange gloves to come off and for this douche to get sacked Pac-Man Jr. K.O.! Pac-Man: I'm the best at what I do, it's my skills that you lack You're a walking Gay Pride Parade, so let's see your come-back Pac-Man Jr. Who'll be the winner? We already know! (Kirby opens a bag and Gooey pops out) Kirby: (resumes at 1:33) Things are about to get gooey, so prepare yourself My blob's outta the bag and off of the trophy shelf! Gooey: You'll be so embarrassed by your loss, you'll turn 50 Shades of Pinky I spit it so intense you won't be able to Blinky You'll want to ooze away and hide, so I'll call you Inky When you and I collide, you'll finally lose your aggression and pride You'll suffer permanent brain damage. Just ask Clyde Yo Kirby, finish these posers. Make them cry! Kirby: You've got Zero game, I've overcome the shadows Ms. Pac-Man was over last night and wow, she's a hoe, yo My rage is flowing out like lava, call me a Volcano You just can't beat me and my Crystal clear flow My raps stack high, call 'em Triple Deluxe, they'll give you thrills I have a home to return to, I'm carrying millions of D-bills Ripping you is easy, not to Yarn, but to thread Your chances of winning this are De-De-De-dead! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!!! GRAPHIC RAP BATTLES OF GAMING!!!! Who Won? Pac-Man & Pac-Man Jr. Kirby & Gooey Ohai. I'm planning to do these every other week or so, so stay tuned for the next battle! Thanks for reading :D Category:Blog posts